


Corruption

by Crossover_Enthusiast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Also it's not OUR Peridot, Ficlet, Gen, It's a different Peridot, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Other, Yes Chrysoprase is Centipeetle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossover_Enthusiast/pseuds/Crossover_Enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first experiment in Project: Corruption. Written right after the conclusion of Steven Bomb 4, jossed as of Monster Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

_Log Date 3-31-2_  
_In order to beat the rebels, we have come up with to a way make them destroy each other: Corruption._  
_Some Azurites have brought in a Chrysoprase. We injected her with the experiment, and have sealed her off in a Kindergarten to see the results._  
_I will report back if anything interesting happens._  
_This is Peridot, Cut 35F7, Facet 24G, out._

_Log Date 4-1-2_  
_First day of the experiment. The Chrysoprase has reformed, and is trying to escape the Kindergarten._  
_Besides personality differences that were possibly gained before capture, she's mostly the same._  
_This is Peridot, out._

_Log Date 4-3-2_  
_Third day of the experiment._  
_The Chrysoprase is still trying to escape, and is trying to take apart one of the injection tubes._  
_It won't help her._  
_This is Peridot, out._

_Log Date 4-5-2_  
_The Chrysoprase is becoming less stable._  
_She is franticly claw out dirt from the Kindergarten's wall with her sickle, talking about how she needs to leave._  
_I believe the injection is starting to take it's course._

_Log Date 4-7-2_  
_She's screaming for help._  
_Screaming to leave._  
_Screaming about something in her head._  
_But no one is going to come for her._

_Log Date 4-8-2_  
_The Chrysoprase is now huddled into one of the holes, quietly mumbling to herself._  
_I believe she's drooling acid._

_Log Date 4-9-2_  
_The Chrysoprase has apparently taken out her own physical form._  
_Oh? It looks like she's reforming._  
_Her form looks mostly the sa- **OH MY DIAMOND**_  
_***CRRZK*** _

_Log Date 4-11-2_  
_Apologies for the outburst in my last log. I didn't... expect it would happen like that._  
_..._  
_Anyway, she has now turned into a segmented monster, is making small, less powerful versions of herself, her gem is located in her pupil instead of her eye, and she is currently spitting acid everywhere._  
_She's making a mess of that Kindergarten._  
_But we already used up the resources there, so it doesn't matter._  
_We're planning to send several Amethysts and Jaspers to subdue her. She will be used as our "Secret weapon" next battle._  
_I would consider the experiment a success._  
_This is Peridot, Facet 2, out._

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be completely wrong when we get actual information about Corruption, but hey.


End file.
